Relaxing on a sandy beach is one of the most popular leisure activities of millions of people. Beach towels are typically spread out on the sand for persons to sit or lie on. Also, one or more large umbrellas are oftentimes lodged or planted adjacent to the towels to provide shade from the sun when desired.
However, towels and umbrellas are vulnerable to disruption by breezes that arise from time to time. Corners of the towels are frequently lifted and folded over onto the remainder of the towel and persons thereon. The umbrellas may become dislodged and roll or fall over so as to turn into a hazard to persons located nearby. Approaches to anchoring beach towels and umbrellas so as to reduce their vulnerability to disruption have been proposed from time to time but thus far none have appeared to provide a completely satisfactory solution.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an innovation that will overcome the deficiencies of past approaches and the problems that remain unsolved.